


Pursuing Passion

by fandomgalcentral



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mild Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgalcentral/pseuds/fandomgalcentral





	1. Prologue

_The college I attended was small, the way I liked it. What I didn’t realize at the time, however was that my life would change, thanks to 3 special men. I wouldn’t be here if they hadn’t given me the chance. Here’s how it all started:_

_I groaned silently as I enter my parents new home. As I enter, I find the staircase is destroyed, but the house is full of different rooms. Too many rooms to count in fact. I can hear my siblings fighting over the rooms they want, but they leave me alone as I find my way to the very last room at the other end of the hallway. Opening the door, I find the room very large yet homey. Closing the door most of the way, I find a hidden door to a private library. This room is mine._

_“Y/N?” I quickly close the door and essentially hide it. No one should even know it even exists. I open the door, my mother stopping in front of the doorway._

_“Did you…? Oh, you chose the second biggest room next to ours. Listen, Y/N I know coming out here wasn’t easy, but I promise you’ll love it here. There’s a really fantastic University that I know you’ll do fantastic at. My baby is all grown up.”_

_She cups my face in her hands as her eyes fill with the tears. I don’t know why I feel like a zombie with my family, but sometimes I don’t feel like I can be myself without being judged for not conforming to the norms of society. Honestly, I wish I could be myself, but with them it’ll never happen with all the turmoil that occurs on a daily basis. This turmoil will drive me to pursue what I’ve been hiding._

_If not for me, then for those around me._


	2. Fictional History

_I arrive at the university at 11 in the morning, making my way to the counselor’s office. Half the year was already gone and I didn’t care about joining in a bit late, but luckily I learn fast.  I knock on the door._

_“Ah, you must be, Y/N! Come on in. I’m Mr. Smith. Welcome. I see you’re joining us a bit late, but it says you’re only taking 3 classes. Why would that be?”_

_“Does it really matter, sir?”_

_“I suppose not. Now, your classes are Monday, Wednesday and Friday. You’ll have Fictional history on Monday, Weapons Training on Wednesday and Photography on Friday. We also have a drama club taught by our wonderful fictional history professor.”_

_“Thank you. I will keep that in mind.”_

_I check my watch after grabbing my schedule, the time reading 11:15am. Shit, I’m late. Not a good first impression. The halls are clear of student as I rush to find room 445, where the class is being held at and I nearly run into a counselor, who seems like she doesn’t enjoy her job, but enjoys punishing people and she gives me a death glare._

_“Are you lost?” Her sarcastic voice makes my ears want to bleed._

_“Can you help me find room 445, please?”_

_I walk in with the counselor as Professor Turner stopped his lecture and looked at the counselor. I felt embarrassed about disrupting the class, earning a few scoffs as you stood there stupidly as the door shut with finality._

 

_“_ _You must be my new student. Please find an empty seat.” He continues his lecture as you find a seat in the far back corner and start taking notes._

_“Who read the current chapter of the Hobbit? Anyone?” No one answered. “Come on guys. This is not a difficult book to understand! Can anyone tell me how Erebor got taken?”_

_No one spoke and it seemed like no one was paying attention. “Erebor was taken over by Smaug, in which he set fire to Dale, sending the dwarves, men, women and children all fleeing for their lives. Forgive me if I can’t recall the date exactly. The vast wealth of the Mountain attracted Smaug.” Professor Turner smiled. He was widely impressed with your knowledge of Tolkien and nodded. “Someone has been paying attention to the text! Learn from it guys. It teaches lessons, even if was written many years ago before you were all born!” I earned a few glares from fellow classmates, but I saw the professor wink at me or at least, I thought he did._

_“Now, here’s your homework until next week: Do research on one character from the Hobbit. Study them, get a feel for them. It doesn’t matter who you choose but they have to be from the Hobbit.  Class is dismissed.” Everyone leaves as I slowly gather my things, but he stops me._

_“Y/N. Don’t leave yet. I wish to speak to you.” I freeze for a second then finish gathering my things. I make my way to his desk. Nervousness crept in as his beautiful gaze bore into mine._

_“I know you’re joining us late. Any particular reason?”_

_“Personal reasons, sir.”_

_“If you ever want to talk, I’ll be here. I think you’ll do well even though you’ve just joined us. Welcome to Fictional History.”_

_“Thank you sir. I turn to leave._

_I was going to love this class so much._


	3. Weapons Training

_My next class is Weapons Training, but felt like gym and it’s a class I loathe since I hate exercise. My can’t help that, not that taking little walks bothered me, but jogging? No thanks._

_As the class chatted, a very tall male with dark hair, who was taller than the other professor suddenly gathered everyone’s attention. His deep baritone voice took over, reminding me of Thorin._

_“Welcome to class. You will call me Richard. Not Professor. Here you will train until you understand how to use these trainings properly. This is no ordinary gym class.” He smirked, his blue eyes falling on you. “Do you know how to use a sword?”_

_I don’t answer him right away but I couldn’t tear your gaze away from his. “Do you?!” His voice startles me out of my thoughts._

_“Y… Yes sir.” He makes me feel smaller than most as some of the class snickers, his glare tearing from me to them, making them fall silent._

_“You’re going to be my assistant for this class.” He hands me a sword, confusion clouding my face._

_“W… What are we doing, sir?” He suddenly lunges at me with his own sword as I flip out of the way, leaving him stunned as he comes at me again, this time, I disarm him without trying, stunning him and the class. I try and catch my breath as I stare at him, his blue gaze staring in disbelief._

_“Very good. You have some experience with weapons. What’s your name?”_

_“No. I just got lucky. Y/N.” I return to my spot as a few students try and fail against him. I smirk. Oh, this was going to be a fun class as well. Richard has us go against each other and I outsmart them all. I don’t understand how I can handle a weapon so well, but I didn’t learn it from anyone really, but the internet. Gotta love the internet._

_Exhausted, I gather the class’s weapons and put them away, the session over until next week. That was intense, no one could lie that Richard was one of the most intense people I’ve ever met. I thought my dad was bad, but he’s nothing compared to Richard. I found out a lot about my new teacher. He hates being called Professor and he may not be the only one. He had other plans for me, unbeknownst to my knowledge._

_“Y/N, can you come to my office please?”  I groan internally  and head to his office in the boy’s locker room, which stank of sweat and dirty laundry. Gross._

_“You requested me sir?”_

_“Where did you learn to use a weapon like that Y/N?” The tough guy persona was gone, a soft expression on his face, his blue eyes reflecting someone else completely. This is different._

_“Uh, my dad collected weapons and he gave me a bit of training in case I ever needed to defend myself from some sort of attack.”_

_He stood up and I realized how tall he really was. I thought Professor Turner was tall as I feel the wall against my back and his breath against my skin. Every fiber of my being was penetrated by his blue eyes as something happened to me that I couldn’t begin to explain. He was invading my space and I didn’t want him to stop……_


	4. Photography

_Entering the beautifully decorated photography studio along with a few other select students, the teacher is nowhere to be seen. However, a voice that sounded far off but was really close by could be heard._

_“Right this way! Right through the studio. There we go!” He was slightly taller than myself, blonde and has a very fiery passion for this subject. “Welcome to the class. Now first off, let me make one thing clear: do not call me Professor. You can call me Dean.”_

_I smile. He was definitely charismatic, I couldn’t deny it. “Now, you’re all here to learn photography. Can someone tell me what the most used software is for photo editing?”_

_“Photoshop.” I said, his gaze falling on me and it made me nervous. I couldn’t explain why._

_“That’s correct! Photoshop can be used for many different things, whether it be edits, your photos or photos of your FAVORITE celebrities…” he raised a brow at everyone as if he knew. “It can be used as a multi tool program. You will learn all the different ways to do it. You can even do it on your portable devices. Why you would, I don’t know.” The class chuckled, but you got the joke. You were going to like this class. You had an intense creative side and you loved photography, so this should get interesting._

_“Now, here’s your assignment for the semester. I want you all to take pictures of your passions, whether that would be a writing sample, a book or nature itself. I want you to get creative with the way you shoot your scenes. Set yourselves up with a pallet. Have options. This is going to lead up to a very special project at the end of this class. So, I guess my first question would be: Has anyone ever done photography before? Anyone?” He leaned against the desk, arms folded as we all sat in silence. I had never tried it, but I did like to take photos of things._

_“Does photo development count?” I ask, watching his expression change almost instantly. The class turns and looks at me, curiosity on their faces._

_“It’s an old part of the process. With all the technology, it would be considered outdated. But yes, it does count. Was it something you did?”_

_“Yes. I had a job in it at one time a few years ago, but since it’s done in photoshop now and whatnot, technicians weren’t really needed anymore Now people can send them in and have them printed elsewhere. Those photos can be printed in an hour instead of waiting for days for the photos and they come out more clearly.” Dean nodded thoughtfully at the answer._

_“Correct. Now, should we get started?”_


	5. Drama Club

Like every class I had taken, the drama club wasn’t exactly as I was expecting. There’s only a small group of students, gathered around as I enter, all of them staring at me in awe.  

“So, it’s the new girl. What experience do you have in theater? You don’t belong here.” I raised a brow. Before I could open my mouth to retort, the teacher caught our attention.  

“Settle down Ross. You were like her once. Welcome, Y/N. I’m glad you could join us.” Holy fuck, Professor Turner was the club teacher too!? I’m definitely in the Twilight Zone now. His charming smile makes me want to melt. 

_Shit._

“Now as many of you know, we’re working on a special play. It’s one that’s extremely popular and I want you all to try out.”

“Sir, how come you aren’t an actor? You seem to have a thing for art.” Silence fills the room as he raised a brow, not letting the question faze him.  

“Well, it didn’t catch my fancy like I thought it would is all.” I stopped a moment. This wasn’t the real Aidan Turner. It couldn’t be, not the one I know. Something was off here, same with Richard and Dean.  

“Now, get your supplies out and start practicing.”

The drama class ended as I started packing my things away in my bag nearby. Aidan glanced up at me, a thought hitting him as he ran onto the stage. “Y/N, may I have a word before you leave?”  

“Of course, Professor. What is it?” Worry filled me, but his charming smile disarmed any worries I had.  

“I see a lot of talent in you. The way you perform, the expressions you come up with, the improv… anyway, I want you to audition for our latest play.”  

“And what play would that be?”

“We’re going to start auditions for Agatha Christie’s And Then There Were None. I know you could nail it!”  

“That’s my favorite story. However, do you really think I could?” He a put a hand on my shoulder, having a bit of a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. “I know you can.”  


	6. Chapter 6

I returned home after the talk with Aidan. He sees something in me? How could he? I’m nothing special, no one of any talent. I sighed as I got into the kitchen and stopped. 

Paint, pencils and various sorts of objects are thrown about. I dropped my bag in shock as the room goes silent. The silence is overwhelming as my mother steps into the kitchen, berating my siblings that they’d ruined her kitchen. I grabbed a sandwich out of the fridge I had prepared earlier that day and leaned against the counter, watching everything.  

“Ah, Y/N, you’re home! How was your first week?”  

“Good. Some people aren’t happy I’m showing up halfway through the year, but otherwise the instructors like me enough.” I don’t let her in on any of the steamy stuff since my mother is a gossip about such matters that are not her own.  

“That’s to be expected.” She absentmindedly does the dishes as she stares out the window in a seemingly trance like state.  

“Mom, have you ever felt like there’s some things you should know and some you shouldn’t yet?”

“Why dear?”

“Well, I feel like something isn’t right.”

“Things aren’t as they seem.”  

I stop chewing my bite and look at her in shock. She paid me no mind as I got up and went to my room, unlocking it, then relocking it when I shut the door. I open the hidden door to the library and step in, shutting the small door behind me. Searching for the right book, I find it almost right away:  _Déjà vu: The guide to Alternate Dimensions._


	7. Chapter 7

_A few weeks later, I found myself in Richard’s apartment as we had a friendly dinner, a few glasses of wine and a conversation I wasn’t expecting to have._

_“So why did you choose to take these classes?”_

_“Just to see what I’m good at, I guess. It’s hard to explain.”_

_“Try me, Y/N.”_

_“Well, where do I begin? My family is used to repressing creativity. As stupid as that sounds, I feel like I can’t do anything that can set me free. I want to have the space to freely express myself through art. Is that too much to ask?” He sits back, watching me with a thoughtful expression. He suddenly stands and walks over to me, taking my hand in his._

_“If you’re a free spirit, nothing can stop you.” He whispers as his lips meet mine in a soft, but loving kiss. I can’t explain why, but I’ve fallen in love with my teacher, well if you want to call him that. He and I share a bond that I share with no one else. I stand out of my chair and sit on his lap, straddling him, which in turn makes him squirm and groan. I had him._

_We went all over the apartment, ending up in his bedroom as he finishes stripping me of my clothing, his hands exploring my body as his hand comes and teases my thigh. I moan softly, his lips against my breasts, my body exploding with a different energy. “Oh Richard!” I mewl, his fingers finding their way into my core. Oh sweet lord._

_Before my climax hits, he pulls his fingers out, making me whimper. I want more of him, but there’s something about this that doesn’t feel right, but all my rational thought is out the window as he finishes undressing and smirked. He slides his erection inside me. He thrusts slowly at first as we find the rhythm to our lovemaking, then he becomes rough, the way I like it. My nails drag across his skin in pleasure as my screams fill the space as he pounds himself through my body. The pleasure keeps racking itself up as I feel it coming and he does too. I feel it as he does as I kiss him madly, our climaxes coming together in perfect harmony._

_“Richard!” I scream as his climax hits hard, our breaths coming in pants as we stare at each other. He still hovers above me, not moving and I don’t want him too. I was in love with him, there was no denying that now or turning back._

_That night had left me feeling fantastic, but something else was wrong as I began to feel sick. I told my mom I hadn’t eaten anything for a few days, not a good sign. I finally admit it maybe more than just some illness as secretly do something I never thought I’d have to do for a few years. I find Richard after class shortly after. He’s in his office, concentrated. He looks up at me with a smile._

_“Y/N. What brings you here?” He gives me a soft kiss as I look down. I’m afraid to tell him. Gathering my courage, I just say it._

_“Richard, I’m pregnant.”_


	8. Chapter 8

_”Are you sure? I mean…”_

_“Yes. I haven’t slept with anyone else.” A little lie. There was more to this than he thought._

_Later in the day, I eat lunch with a couple friends, noticing Dean, Richard and Aidan all whispering and looking in my general direction._

_“Earth to Y/N! The professors keep looking over at you. Why?”_

_“No idea. Maybe they see something they like.” I say jokingly as they laugh. I take a quick peek over and they’re gone. I sighed. My life is a hell of a mess as I groan._

_I arrive home to screaming and yelling. Of course my siblings had to be marking everything. Fucking idiots._

_“ENOUGH! GO SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND STAY SILENT OR I WILL TELL MOM EVERYTHING YOU’VE BEEN DOING!” I scream, nearly doubling over in pain as my bag hits the floor. This was not normal. Not by any means._

_“Y/N?” My mother rushes over and helps me to the couch. Her being a former nurse didn’t help since my secret was about to be revealed or was it? I felt her poking along my stomach but was relieved when she found nothing._

_“Must have been my shoulder. Sometimes it radiates down.” I say with nervousness._

_“Of course. Go up to your room.” She says darkly, terrifying me for a moment but I quickly obey as I lock the door, seeing a tiny pair of feet under the bed._

_“Gabe? What are you doing up here?” I pull him out gently, noticing he’s got scratches, bruises and all sorts of injuries. I growled, holding my baby brother to me, feeling him snuggle against my chest and start to cry. I sit on the floor, rocking him gently. I try to sooth him with my singing but he isn’t having it today. What the hell has been going on?_

_“Gabe, tell me what happened baby doll. Sissy is here.”_

_“Mwomma hit me. She’s being a big meanie to all of us!” My blood turns cold. I knew she was crazy, but abusing her own children? How could she? I place Gabe on the bed._

_“Stay here.”_

_I go downstairs, hearing whimpers and screaming. I quickly run down to find my siblings being whipped mercilessly. Now I understood why they acted out._

_“Enough!” I grab them and pull them towards the stairs. “Upstairs and in my room. Now. Lock the door.” They quickly obey as I hear the door shut and lock. My mother is seething with rage. I’m definitely in a horror film now._

_“Y/N, I was just punishing them-”_

_“Punishing?! That’s fucking abuse, mom! How can you do this?”_

_“Maybe it’s time I punish you now, whore.” I’m horrified as she grabs a knife and charges. I quickly move as she crashes into the wall, I quickly grab the sword off the wall, using it in a defensive stance._

_“You’re NOT my mother!”_

_She comes at me again, bloodlust in her eyes as she ducks my swing and knocks me down, pinning me to the floor. Her hands wrap themselves around my throat as my air supply is cut off and I’m gasping for air, but it isn’t coming. I feel the blade of the knife dig itself into my stomach, but I can’t scream as my vision goes black, the blood warm under my body… I’ll welcome death with open arms if that’s what it will take to end this hell._


	9. Chapter 9

_Bright lights welcomed me harshly as I opened my eyes. I groaned gathering whoever was in the room with me. Every part of my body hurt, even my stomach._

_“Hey, hey, try not to move too much, Y/N, yeah?”_

_“Dean?”_

_“Yeah. It’s me sweetheart. It’s okay. You’re safe now.”_

_“Is the baby okay?” My main concern. I could care less about myself. He went silent as he took my hand. I could tell he didn’t want to tell me._   

_“I’m sorry honey…. But the child didn’t make it.” He whispers as tears fill my eyes. My baby was gone. How could this happen? I cry into him, his arms around me comfortingly as he tries his best. Eventually no more tears fall as I zone out completely, ignoring anything and everything. It takes him a bit of time to regain my attention._

_“Do you want me to get Richard and Aidan? They’re waiting to hear about you.”_

_“No. Just hold me Dean, please.” I sniffle into his chest as he lays in the bed with me, humming in my ear as I slowly drift off in his arms. They might be my teachers, but they’re very sweet outside of it all._

_Richard was pacing as Aidan grabbed another cup of coffee. They arrived shortly after Dean had found you bleeding to death from the stab wound. They didn’t know what your status was, but Dean had agreed to stay with you in case you woke up, but the time passed slowly as each agonizing second could be your last. They would be devastated if something happened to you, but they vowed that they’d take care of the situation._

_Dean came over to them a bit later after you had fallen asleep again. Richard and Aidan looked at him, awaiting the news._

_“She’s awake, but it isn’t good.” They knew what it meant and it broke them. Richard sighed. He blamed himself for it._

_“What do we do now? She’s got 4 other siblings.”_

_“We take them in.”_

_“What? Are you mad, Aidan? That’d be too much.”_

_“Someone has too or they’ll all be spilt up. I don’t think she’d forgive us if we didn’t at least try.”_

 

_After a few weeks, you had returned to your “normal” life if you wanted to call it that, but you were a shell of your former self. You didn’t interact with anyone and focused heavily on your work, something that worried everyone more and more. When you entered Weapons Training, you got aggressive, something that scared the class. You couldn’t help it since this was the only class you could channel all your anger out in._

_“Class dismissed!” Richard’s voice boomed, everyone putting their weapons away as you continued as if you hadn’t heard him to begin with. You kept swinging, striking, whatever you could to make you anger dissipate. His strong hands grab your wrists as you lose control, screaming as if in a nightmare._

_“Y/N! Calm yourself!” His voice hisses in your ear as you slowly realize that Richard is holding you, planting a soft kiss to your ear as you break down and cry for the first time in weeks. He holds you right in the middle of the class floor._

_“It’s all my fault. Our child is gone because of my stupidity.” You choke, falling to your knees._

_“No. You were brave my love. It’s okay.” He continued to hold you as you settle back down and sigh. You refused to believe your child gone, but the emptiness inside you said different. You end up staying with Dean for a while, you all decided since it was easier on you to be as far away from your old home as you could get. Dean was caring and he gave you space if you so wished it. It seemed he knew you just as good as Richard or Aidan._

_A few months later, however, things changed. He was looking at you cutely, something he had done on occasion but without a class around him, he was free to do it as he pleased. Something about him made you happy. He and Aidan were the other rocks in your life other than Richard and they brought something you didn’t know you needed as he approached you, cupping your face and kissed you with passion, which you were more than happy to return._

_“And what was that for?”_

_“Just because.”_

_You kissed him again, the passion strong between you both as you both have a passionate lovemaking session for the second time._

_You started to feel sharp pains in your abdomen a few days later, managing to get to the hospital as all 3 men were alerted, rushing to be by your side. When you got there, the doctors were stunned as they took you to get an ultrasound. As the technician got set up and applied the gel, pressing the camera to your stomach, an image appeared of a small child._

_“Well, would you look at that… You’re pregnant, Y/N!” She moved down as another and then one more appeared, shocking all 3 of you._

_“It seems you’re expecting triplets!”_


	10. Chapter 10

_Shock ran through me. Triplets? Holy hell. I’m pregnant with three children. I lay there in shock as I look at them, their expressions the same as my own. I’m released from the hospital 24 hours later as I go back to Dean’s unable to believe it still._

_“Triplets… It’s unreal.”_

_“No kidding. Wow… That’s one for each of us.” We arrived back as I head inside, still unsure of what we were going to do. How will this affect my studies? How will we raise the kids? What about my siblings? SO many questions and very little answers. Richard and Aidan arrive a bit later as we sit at the kitchen table, cups of coffee and in my case, tea in front of us. Silence passes through the room for quite a while as I finally break the ice and ask the obvious question._

_“Alright, what are we going to do?”_

_“We could always do the flat mate thing. You know?”_

_“Rich, would that work?” Aidan asked._

_“You don’t know unless you try.” Dean replies._

_“Guys, stop. Doesn’t this feel all wrong to you? I’m pregnant by all three of you which shouldn’t even be possible! How the hell is this possible? This defies the laws of nature, highly.”_

_More silence fills the space between us since I knew they didn’t have an answer._

_“I feel like this is a weird dream I’ve had before. This feels like a high or something.” Dean says._

_“Well, I found a book that might explain that phenomenon.” I pulled out the book and showed them, watching as they read it. “You guys aren’t teachers. You don’t belong here at all! Something tells me that this is all a coma like dream, which if it was, I have to get you out of here.”_

_“What about you?” They all grab my hand at once._

_“If I get you back to where you belong, then I wouldn’t have existed and I’ll be a figment of your imagination. Simple as that.”_


	11. Chapter 11

_“If we aren’t teachers, then who the hell are we?”_

_“Actors. You come from another world that’s not like this one, but this world, has been projected into your heads. I have a feeling this is some sort of sick experiment.”_

_“How are you here then?”_

_“Uh, good question. I think I was sent to bring you back. I’m not sure, to be honest, but this isn’t so bad. You can’t stay though.”_

_After the meeting, I laid in bed, contemplating my next move as we go about our normal business, but even to me this feels wrong. I can’t get this nagging feeling to leave. I close my eyes dozing off._

**_The Dream-_ **

_3 children run around me, each looking like their respective fathers as I watch them play with their dads, but something about this was even off. Everything suddenly is gone as I stand in nothingness. It’s an empty space with no one else around._

_I’m so tired of being here_  
Suppressed by all my childish fears   
And if you have to leave   
I wish that you would just leave   
‘Cause your presence still lingers here   
And it won’t leave me alone

_These wounds won’t seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There’s just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I’d wipe away all of your tears_  
When you’d scream, I’d fight away all of your fears   
And I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have all of me

_A sudden presence appears before me as I freeze, nearly breaking down. I always felt him with me, but this was something different. “Papa…” I whisper as he smiles. A caring, loving smile as he embraces me, tears streaming down my cheeks and I hold my dad for the first time since before his tragic death. We hold each other in this embrace for what feels like a lifetime. He pulls away, wiping my tears away._

_“My darling Y/N, my how you’ve grown. I heed you a warning.”_

_“A warning, papa?” He nods solemnly as we walk._

_“This is not real as I’m sure you’ve figured out. This pregnancy will not exist once your friends are returned home and your memory remembered.”_

_“Memory father?”  He stopped realizing I didn’t know._

_“You are not part of the living. You are a part of Death.”_


	12. Chapter 12

_Surely he had to have been mistaken._

_“That’s not possible! This all feels real….”_

_“I know it does Y/N, but it isn’t. It’s an artificial reality. You have been dead for 2 ½ years, my dear. They thought of you because they were your friends. The guilt they hold over your death is what is fueling this. They felt like it could’ve been stopped. You have to show them that it wasn’t their fault. You have to confront your mother and get answers.”_

_“Did she kill you?” A  question that I needed answers to. It causes him to freeze a moment._

_“She had it that way. We exist elsewhere.”_

_“The fuck does that mean?”_

_“There are more than one version of us running around. We just don’t know about it.” I stood there, speechless by all of this. How could this be reality as I’ve come to know it? He began to disappear. “Confront your mother for answers.” His voice fades as his image disappears. I was alone again._

_A few weeks had gone by and I was at home again, my siblings gone. It was just me, my mother and stepfather. They knew I was pregnant now and had forbade me to leave. I had an inkling something was wrong as I could hear my mother screaming down in the kitchen._

_“How could Y/N be pregnant with triplets that belong to 3 different men?! It’s rationally impossible! The nerve of that girl!”_

_“Honey, who cares? If we kill her, no one would know the difference.” This causes alarm. Now was the time. I made my way down, my anger surging._

_“As if you’d know would you? Why did you do it? What did I ever to do to you to deserve the fate I got? I know the fucking truth.” I spat, unable to control myself as I get defensive. “You took me away from 3 people who cared about me more than you ever fucking have! You took dad away from me and for what? So you could be a whore yourself?!” I hit the ground as my mother backhands me. I don’t back down._

_“Don’t speak of your father! He has no hold here!”_

_“But doesn’t he? Why did you do it, ma?” I don’t move. I hear her growl and walk away._

_“Your father and I were happy once, then I met someone else. I cheated on him and in order for us, your stepfather and I to truly be together, he had to go. So, I had him murdered.” Shock ran through my system as I listened to her unemotional, cold tone. She really didn’t care. “I almost got rid of you at the same time, but you’re a smart cookie. However, I had to get rid of you as well since you were a hindrance. The gruesome car accident was the way to do it. I thought you were going to survive but when you died in the hospital, that took care of the two people who were stopping me from being happy.” An evil twisted grin greeted me as I looked back up. My father was right, this woman is pure evil._

_I quickly got up and backed out the door, getting into my car and drove off, Making it to Dean’s in almost no time flat. I knew all 3 would be there as I pounded on the door, nearly smacking Aidan in the face._

_“Woah, Y/N! What’s the matter?” He pulled me inside as he sat me down on the couch, my emotions running high. How could I explain it to them? I look at each of them, tearfully as my voice nearly snaps._

_“I have to get you guys out of here before you end up with the same fate I did.”_


	13. Chapter 13

_The bright lights blind me as I slowly came to. My arms are crossed around me as I adjust to the lighting, finding myself in a strait jacket, unable to move. I don’t hear my own voice as 4 different people hold me down.  
_

_“Hold her down!”_

_“The doctor needs to sedate her!”_

_“She’s a strong one!”_

_I somehow manage to get them off as I run out the open door from the cell and down a bright white corridor. What I’m running from is whatever they’re going to do to me. I run wherever my feet take me, only to meet the floor a few moments later as a prick comes and goes like a scorpion’s sting. My vision blurs as the sedative takes effect._

_An farmhouse in an empty field catches fire. The smoke reaches the star riddled sky as screams come from inside, but it’s screams she doesn’t recognize. The farmhouse burns as a car crashes into the front of the burning house. She rushes over to help the person, As she pulls the person back against the seat, she stops, shocked by what she finds. It’s herself, dead from more than just the accident._

_“Y/N? Darling, it’s time to wake up.”  She wakes to the sound of her father gently shaking her awake. The smell of breakfast was in the air as she did her normal routine then joined her father at the table as she did every morning. Things were as they should be as her father looked at her._

_“You ready for our trip, Y/N?”_

_“Always daddy. Are Richard, Aidan and Dean meeting us there?”_

_“I believe they are. They’re excited to see you. I noticed Richard has his eye on you.”_

_“He’s cute and all, but I don’t know  if he’s the right guy for me. Besides, I’m not ready to have a boyfriend or anything.” She giggled. “Besides, he and I talked about it anyway. He understands.”_

_“Alright, Y/N. Get your stuff in the car. We’re leaving in 15 minutes.” He kissed her head as it ends, the lights blinding her as she woke up from her dream._

_“Welcome back Y/N. Have a nice dream?”_

_“What the fuck did you do to me?” I growled, struggling against the restraints that binded me down. I looks down, no longer pregnant when it finally clicks. “This isn’t real, is it? This is all part of this artificial reality. I’m dead but my spirit can’t rest until my friends are safe and sound. I will stop this.”_

_“Good luck with that. You’re mortal here and I could kill you again and your friends will be stuck in this endless loop of hell for the rest of their lives.”_

_“Challenge accepted then.” I smirked, quickly undoing my bonds without him looking._


	14. Chapter 14

The lab bustled with activity as technicians stabilized all 3 men. Notes were taken, details shared between everyone as I watch them twitch, a dreadful feeling welling up in my gut. Without thinking, I know they’re pacing, trying to keep themselves sane, but I knew that I was running out of time as my hand began to glow.  _Hurry. They don’t have much time and neither do you._  Before I leave, I notice a lonely body 20 feet away from the others. Out of curiosity, I check it out, shock running through my body like an electrical charge.  

Without much thought, I quickly knew what I had to do as I began to make the lights flicker, machines turn on and off, haunt these guys for what they were doing to us and make them regret their job choice. I hear minimal panic at first, then knew I had to turn it up a notch. 

 _You bitches asked for it._   

I started letting out the demon in me, the loud inhuman screams, the activity getting more escalated as the personnel really began panicking as running. I locked them inside what they had created and I was going to make sure these fuckers suffered for what they had helped shape. They helped her destroy me but I couldn’t bring myself to kill them when I slowly realize that this isn’t who I am.  _I am not a killer. I’m not her._

“Annabelle, something’s happened at the hospital. It seems they’ve had demonic activity.”  

“No. It means she’s come back to save her friends. Perfect timing. Let’s go.”

“You can’t defeat her again! Can you?” An evil smirk crossed her face.  

“Don’t doubt the devil you don’t know, my dear.”  

I quickly opened my eyes, back in my body. My real one this time, not some physical manifestation as I take out all the things hooking me up, rushing over to Aidan, Dean and Richard. Poor babies have had one too many experiments done on them as I unhook them as well, giving it a few moments as they woke one at a time. Aidan was first.  

“Y/N?” He slowly looked up at me.  

“Hey stranger. Slow we go now.” I help him sit up, getting him some food and water. When you’ve been down for a long time, this helps. Richard is next to wake and exchanging no words as I do the same thing for him. After 10 minutes, I realize Dean hasn’t woken up yet as I go over and check on him. He’s burning up, almost as if he’s been overdosed on whatever they’ve been giving them. I was running out of options as I fade out then come back.  

“What was that?” Richard was alarmed.

“We have to get out of here, but something tells me it isn’t going to be easy and we have to bring Dean back. Grab him and let’s go.”

Time wasn’t our friend today as we race against the clock to save Dean and ourselves only for a new obstacle to block our way.

 _Fuck me_.


End file.
